


Indiana Jones and the Ring of Ra

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: I wrote this in 2003, it's an Indiana Jones crossover.  It fits in with the StarGate movie and things we know from "Torment of Tantalus".  It's 1939. Europe is on the brink of war. Indy's dad asks him to help out an old colleague. And the adventure begins...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Indy pushed his hat up, wiping his hand across his sweaty forehead. It didn't seem possible that a couple of years earlier he’d been teaching Egyptology to a class of chattering students. His life had become increasingly complicated since finding the Holy Grail. He’d made a lot of enemies since being drawn into the affairs of the Nazis for a second time. He had no doubt that his continued existence owed as much to fate as anything else. 

Tensions were high across Europe. Germany had invaded Poland, all out war was likely to break out at any moment, and Indy was stuck on the wrong side of the Atlantic. There was no easy way to get back to America. In the old days he’d have presumed Egypt would be safe, but even amongst the sand dunes there were signs of military activity. Even amongst the pyramids. 

He sighed, pausing as he reached the top of the dune. Shielding his eyes, he looked out across the desert. He knew that if the worst came to the worst, British troops would soon be fighting amongst these dunes. Whether they would win, he didn’t know. He did know, however, that their tanks weren’t as good as those of the Germans. Superior weaponry isn’t everything, but it’s certainly important. 

Indy reached into his bag for the binoculars. A line of vehicles was throwing dust up into the sky. He watched as they progressed along the horizon. Their presence meant he was close. The thing he was looking for had to be here somewhere. 

He let the binoculars hang around his neck, and fished out the telegram that had started it all. Henry Jones was impossible once he’d got an idea in his head, even if it meant his son would end up stuck in a desert thousands of miles from home. At least by agreeing to help he’d kept his dad safely among his books... 

Smoothing out the piece of paper he reread the message. 

OUR FRIENDS AFTER ARTEFACT IN GIZA STOP PROF LANGFORD HELPING UNDER DURESS STOP MUST FIND IT FIRST STOP HJ 

What was this artefact that he was supposed to find first? Why were a group of Nazi soldiers after it? And who was this Professor Langford? Obviously an old friend of his father’s. If he continued to follow the soldiers, he’d always be one step behind them. He needed some leads. 

The convoy disappeared into the distance. He had no doubt that they were heading back to Cairo. 

Carefully, he put the binoculars back into his knapsack and headed back to his jeep. He needed a drink and he knew of a particularly fine watering hole in Cairo. 

Perhaps it was time to do some socialising.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was hot, noisy, and full of sickly sweet smoke. It was not an ideal place to relax, but Indy knew that one of his old acquaintances from the University of Cairo liked to spend time there. 

The Egyptian professor in question was becoming increasingly tipsy. Indy laughed at his bad jokes, knowing that he was bound to let something slip eventually. 

“So, what are the foreigners doing here?” he asked. “Visiting the pyramids?” 

“Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones… I have been sworn to secrecy,” said the professor. 

Indy knocked back some more of the evil smelling brew, grimacing as he did so. “Hey, I was stupid to ask,” he said. “They’d never tell you what they were up to, would they?” 

Indy gestured, trying to attract someone’s attention. More of the foul brew was poured into his glass, and the professor’s. 

“Ha, of course I know,” said the professor. He leant closer to Indy, whispering, “I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you.” He let out a loud bark of laughter, and gulped down more of the beverage. 

Indy forced a grin. “Sure,” he said. “Well, I’ll be sure to let Professor Langford know how good you are at keeping his secrets.” 

“Be sure to,” said the professor, hardly aware of his surroundings, “And tell him I am keeping an eye on his lovely daughter. We at the University will not let any harm come to her. She is safe…” he trailed off, collapsing onto the table with a thump. 

“A daughter?” murmured Indy.


	3. Chapter 3

The University was much calmer than the rest of the city. Cairo was such a bustling place, with its narrow streets and excitable vendors. The University was quiet and orderly, like academic retreats all over the world. Indy’s problem was that he didn’t look orderly. Not in the slightest. He needed a disguise. 

He walked along the nearby streets, looking up at the washing lines stretched across between the buildings. Walking down into a side road, he reached for his whip. Moments later he had a small collection of Arab garments piled in front of him. The loose fitting clothes were ideal to hide what he was carrying underneath, and they’d be quick to discard if things turned nasty. 

Having chosen a robe, he wrapped some cloth around his head, drawing it around his nose and mouth as if he’d been working out in the desert all day. He didn’t know if the enemy were watching the professor’s daughter, and he didn’t know if the enemy would know who he was, but he wasn’t taking any chances. 

Striding purposefully into the University courtyard, he looked for the guest accommodation. The way in was guarded, and the guards carried revolvers. He hadn’t expected anything less. Indy grabbed a box from the back of a truck, hefted it onto his shoulder, and kept on walking. He walked straight past the men guarding the door, nodding to them in greeting, and dumped the box in the first empty room he came to. 

Readjusting the cloth over his face, he jogged down the corridor, then up the stairs. The rooms were spacious and airy, but most of them were empty. He crept along, keeping as quiet as he could. There were no sounds of pursuit. He had to find the professor’s daughter before the guards wondered where he’d gone. 

Rounding a corner, he saw two more guards at a door. It had to be Miss Langford’s room. Indy reached into his pocket and drew out a battered packet of cigarettes. Slowly he walked towards the men, greeting them as he drew near. Holding the packet in his left hand, he offered the man nearest a cigarette. As the man took one, Indy punched him in the stomach. 

The man bent over, groaning and clutching his stomach, but the second guard was paying more attention. He pointed his gun at Indy and gestured for him to move down the corridor. For a moment it looked like the game was up, but then the door they were guarding opened. A dark haired young woman stood in the doorway, and started to ask what all the noise was about. 

As the second guard looked at her, Indy grabbed the vase on the windowsill and smashed it over his head. The guard staggered backwards before collapsing onto the floor. 

Indy unwrapped the cloth from his face. 

“Are you Professor Langford’s daughter?” he asked. 

“It depends who’s asking,” said the girl. 

“Dr Indiana Jones, at your service,” said Indy. 

“You do know that they were guarding me,” she said. 

“Yeah, that was kinda why I knocked them out. It’s about your father.”


	4. Chapter 4

With the two guards safely tied up, Indy tried to explain why he was there. 

“My Dad sent me a telegram about your father. He’s being forced to help the Germans find something. Now I don’t know what it is, but I’m gonna need some help if I’m going to get to it before them,” he said. 

“Oh,” said Miss Langford. “I knew he was in trouble, but no-one would tell me anything. We moved to America when I was small. My father left Germany, ran away from the greatest discovery in the history of archaeology, because he was afraid. He was afraid for his life, and mine. But the more he studied the pictures of the artefact, the more he knew he couldn’t let the Nazis keep it. So he came back.” 

“Okay,” said Indy, “So what are YOU doing here?” 

“Well, I hadn’t heard from my father for months. I presumed he’d returned to Cairo, to Giza, since that was where he found the stone ring. I thought the University people here would help, but there was a German man in charge. He told me he’d find out what happened to my father, and then he put me under guard. He said it was for my own protection.” 

Indy grunted. Thoughtfully he ran his hand over his stubble. 

“You’re going to have to tell me everything. But first we’ve gotta get outta here.” 

He looked out of the window. Someone had parked a truck underneath the window. 

“Grab anything you need,” he said. 

Catherine picked up a cloth bag and stuffed some papers into it. 

“I’m Catherine, by the way,” she said. 

“You can call me Indy,” said Indy, jumping out of the window onto the cloth roof of the truck. He held out his arms. 

“Jump!” he ordered. 

She jumped.


	5. Chapter 5

They hid in the truck, behind the boxes, as it drove out of the University and into the city. When it stopped they jumped out and ran off into the crowd. Indy left his disguise behind, restoring his fedora to its rightful place on his head. 

Wending their way through the busy streets, they came to a particularly dilapidated part of the city. Entering a building, climbing the stairs, Indy pushed open a door and invited Catherine to step into his room. 

“What happened?!” asked Catherine, turning to Indy. 

”What?” said Indy. 

“Your room! It’s been ransacked!” 

“Ah, not exactly,” replied Indy. 

“Oh,” said Catherine. 

Indy cleared some of the papers off of the bed and sat down. Catherine looked around the room for a chair, but the bed and a table were the only furniture. Gingerly she sat beside Indy. 

“You want to find my father,” she said. “The only clues I have are these photographs.” 

She took a sheaf of papers out of her bag, and placed them on the bed between herself and Indy. Sorting through them, she removed a picture of a large stone ring. 

“This was what started it all,” she said. “My father uncovered it in 1928, on the Giza plateau. The excavation was run by a group of German academics, headed up by my father.” 

Indy looked at the photograph. The ring was unlike anything he’d ever seen. It was huge, made of some sort of dark, shiny material. 39 different symbols were engraved onto its surface. 

“They’re not hieroglyphics,” he said. 

“No,” replied Catherine. “The only thing that had hieroglyphics on it was the coverstone it was buried under.” 

She handed him another photograph. It was a large circular coverstone, with hieroglyphics on it as well as some of the symbols that had been on the stone ring. 

“Sealed for all time?” he said, looking up at Catherine. 

“Father wouldn’t discuss it with me,” she said. 

“Where is it now?” asked Indy. 

“I don’t know,” said Catherine. “It was stored in Germany.” 

“Someone must have figured out what it’s for,” said Indy. “Your father must know. We’ll just have to have a word with him.”


	6. Chapter 6

After a good night’s sleep, Indy was ready to head out to Giza. Clearly the only way to resolve this mystery was to have a word with Professor Langford. Perhaps Langford would be able to stall the Germans once he’d told Indy what he knew, and Indy could beat them to it. It might work. There had been worse plans in the history of the world. But there had certainly been better ones. 

He splashed his face with water from a jug. Catherine stirred. Lying there on his bed, her hair framed her face to perfection. She was beautiful, if a little headstrong. She was also a kid. What was he going to do with her? 

She opened her eyes, confusion showing for a moment while she remembered where she was. 

“Good morning,” said Indy. 

“Hi,” she said, sitting up. 

She pulled her hair back, out of the way of her face, and slid her legs off of the bed. Her bare feet just about touched the floor. 

“Have you thought of a plan?” she asked. 

“I’m going to go to Giza and see if I can find your father,” said Indy. 

“Okay,” she said. “Can you give me a few minutes to get ready?” 

Indy gathered up the photographs and stuffed them into his knapsack. 

“I said I’M going. You’re staying right here,” he said. 

Catherine looked indignant. 

“I’m coming with you!” she said. “You don’t even know what my father looks like!” 

“You’re little more than a kid,” he said. “I don’t want to have to worry about keeping you safe.” 

“I’m nearly twenty years old,” answered Catherine. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Hey, I’m an old man and I can barely cope in the situations I end up in. You shouldn’t go looking for trouble.” 

“I already DID go looking for trouble. And I found it. I have to find my father,” she argued. “You can’t leave me alone!” 

“Well, I suppose you DID manage to get yourself put under armed guard last time you did anything by yourself,” said Indy. “But you have to promise me you’ll stay out of the way.” 

“I’ll try to blend in with the sand,” she said, sarcastically. 

“You do that,” replied Indy. 

He sighed. Women always meant trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to Giza was uneventful. From the outskirts of Cairo they drove west to the plateau, where the mysterious Sphinx stood guard over the pyramids. 

Indy drew the jeep to a standstill a little way away, so that no-one would notice their approach. It was only then that he noticed that Catherine was holding the photograph of the stone ring in her hands, studying it intently. 

“I don’t understand what it could be,” she said. “I don’t know what my father saw that made him so anxious.” 

“Where was the ring found?” asked Indy. 

“Just over there,” she said, pointing to a spot on the plateau. 

Indy removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. It was grimy, like the rest of him. Maybe when all this was over he’d have time to have a bath. 

“Take these,” he said, drawing the binoculars out of his bag. “Tell me if the Germans turn up. Or your father. Or both. Okay?” 

“Okay, okay,” said Catherine. 

Indy stood up, planted his hat back on his head, and strode round to the other side of the jeep. He bent down so that he was at eye level with Catherine. 

“I’m taking these photos and I’m going over there,” he said. “If you need anything, call me.” 

Catherine nodded, turning her gaze towards the pyramids. 

Indy walked a little way away and sat on a lump of masonry protruding from the sand. He spread the photos out beside him and looked at them carefully. 

He started with the coverstone. There were two rings of symbols, and a cartouche in the centre. The inner ring was written in the classic figures, but the outer contained the same strange symbols as the cartouche. He couldn’t even begin to translate them without spending a lot of time on them. But he COULD translate the inner ring. 

He ran his finger along the hieroglyphics, deep in thought. “A million years into the sky is Ra, Sun God, sealed and buried for all time, Star Gate.” It made no sense! Presumably it was describing the thing buried underneath it, which meant the stone ring. Why would anyone go to such lengths to bury a stone ring? A Star Gate? What was a Star Gate? 

Sighing, he picked up the picture of the Stargate. The symbols were the same as the mysterious untranslatable symbols on the coverstone. The six inside the cartouche were clearly there, and after careful examination he found something similar to the seventh symbol underneath the cartouche. Perhaps the symbols weren’t a language. If the Stargate was a device of some sort, perhaps it was a code that had to be entered. 

The more he thought about it, the stranger it all seemed, but Indy was capable of believing all sorts of crazy things. He’d seen the Ark of the Covenant turn Nazis into dust, screaming as they were transformed. He’d seen the Holy Grail heal his father from a mortal wound amidst clouds of steam. He’d seen things that few people would believe. Unfortunately the “few who believed” always seemed to include the Nazis. 

If the inscription was to be taken literally, it was a doorway to the heavens. It was a portal to who knows where, a million years into the sky. 

No wonder the Nazis wanted it.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine had been watching all day, and no-one had shown up. Slowly the Sun crept down from its zenith, sinking over the pyramids. Indy had spent the day deep in thought, barely speaking a word to his companion. He hadn’t come to many conclusions. If the Germans didn’t turn up, he’d have to come up with an original plan. He hated coming up with plans. The responsibility was awesome, especially with Catherine and her father involved. 

Watching the sun, he realised something. The sun, atop of the pyramid – that was the seventh symbol, the one that had to be significant since it was underneath the cartouche. One of the pyramids must have been there when the Stargate was made! Indy was prepared to bet it was the Great Pyramid, Khufu’s pride and joy. It was always said to be the earliest, and there were things about it that didn’t make sense. Perhaps the Stargate had been inside, somewhere. Perhaps there was an undiscovered chamber, a room that contained a device that accompanied the Stargate. 

Indy pictured the pyramid’s interior in his mind. There was the narrow tunnel, three and a half feet wide and only a little higher, that ran for three hundred feet down to an unfinished burial chamber. The passageway was incredibly claustrophobic. It wasn’t something you could fit a Stargate through, if you wanted to take it outside and bury it. The descending tunnel wasn’t really an option, although it must have been cut first. 

The ascending tunnel wasn’t any more spacious. It was enormously high once you reached the grand gallery, but you still had to go through a stretch of narrow tunnel. There were two chambers higher up the pyramid – the so called Queens’ Chamber and the King’s Chamber. Maybe you could have fitted a Stargate in them, but you couldn’t have removed it. 

He sighed. It was possible that all his theories were wrong. There was no way of knowing. He had no real data, apart from Catherine’s photos. It was all conjecture. 

He had to go into the pyramid.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine had pestered Indy, begging him not to leave her alone. It was dark and cold, and the jeep was uncomfortable. Begrudgingly he’d let her accompany him, down into the depths of the pyramid. He’d decided that the downward passage was most likely to produce results. The other tunnels might have been cut later, after the pyramid’s initial function had ceased. Down was the way to go. 

The oil soaked rag produced a smelly, smoky light. It flickered, making the narrow tunnel walls appear to be closing in on them. Catherine tried not to think about the 6.5 million tons of stone over their heads. 

They emerged into the unfinished chamber. At the far end of the room stalagmites of stone loomed in the shadows – the limestone that had never been chipped away by the workmen. If there was a clue here, Indy didn’t know where it was. There were no inscriptions, no wall paintings, just bare stone. 

“Just as bare as I remembered it,” said Indy. 

“Then why did we come down here?” asked Catherine. 

“This is the earliest part of the pyramid,” said Indy. “If any part of the pyramid’s interior existed when that stone ring was made, then this is it. If the chamber had originally been meant for some other purpose, and was enlarged later but left unfinished, then the part nearest the door would logically be the earliest. Any passageway would have gone left or right, east or west. The pyramid’s entrance is on the north side, so a tunnel that led west would lead out away from the plateau. A tunnel east, however, would end up underneath Khufu’s mortuary temple.” 

“But there’s nothing left of the temple,” said Catherine. “Just the courtyard’s black basalt pavement.” 

“Right, it’s been demolished down to the bedrock. And where are we at the moment?” 

“In the bedrock?” said Catherine. 

“Exactly,” said Indy. “We’re ninety feet under the plateau.” 

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” said Catherine. 

“Just because it’s been demolished down to the bedrock doesn’t mean there’s not something underneath it,” said Indy. 

He walked over to the east wall. Holding the torch in his left hand he ran his fingers over the limestone, looking for evidence of a secret door. 

“It’s solid rock!” said Catherine. 

Indy ignored her. Systematically he searched every inch of the wall, before coming to the conclusion that she was right. If there was a door there, he couldn’t find it. 

He looked over at Catherine. She was sitting on the lumps of limestone, examining the amulet around her neck. It glistened in the torchlight. She looked up at him, and removed the necklace. 

“It was found with the stone ring,” she said. 

Indy carefully took the proffered amulet. He turned it over, marvelling at the workmanship. 

“A wadjet eye,” he said. 

“Symbolising both the vengeful eye of the Sun god Ra and the eye of the god Horus,” said Catherine. 

Still holding the amulet, Indy walked back to the wall he’d examined so carefully. He held the amulet up, watching it move from side to side. 

“We could do with Ra’s help about now,” he said, jokingly. 

Then there was a metallic whooshing noise. Rings appeared from above and hovered around him, before shooting back to wherever they’d come from. Indy had disappeared. 

Catherine stood, alone in the pitch blackness. Indy had been holding the torch. She tried to push back the overwhelming sense of panic that was threatening to overtake her. 

She found her way to the wall, to where she guessed Indy had been standing. 

“Indy?” she cried, her voice trembling slightly. 

Following the walls, she found her way back to the passageway.


	10. Chapter 10

Indy almost dropped the torch in surprise. The transportation rings had moved him into an antechamber. The walls were black and shiny, clad in some sort of metamorphic stone. They weren’t bare limestone, like the chamber in the pyramid. 

The only thing in the room that wasn’t black and shiny was a circle of what looked like marble, set into the floor. Presumably the workmen this end had decided to mark where the rings were. Perhaps there had been something similar in the other room, once. The people who’d buried the Stargate might have destroyed everything to do with it. After all, they’d even buried Catherine’s amulet. 

For a moment he thought about Catherine. She’d be wondering where he’d gone. She’d be all alone in the dark. But she was a tough girl. She could find her way back up to the plateau. Meanwhile, he was underground, stuck, unless the rings worked both ways. Which they might well do. Unfortunately, he didn’t know how he’d activated them in the first place. 

For the moment, he didn’t care about getting out. He walked forward, the torch creating a halo of light around him. He walked through the narrow doorway, into the main chamber. And he gasped. 

The chamber was huge. 

The walls were clad in the same granite-like rock, but they weren’t featureless. Standing all around the walls were statues, figures with the heads of hawks. Figures of Horus. They were much taller than men, and they gazed towards the centre of the room. They gazed at some steps with a groove in the top. A groove big enough to take a Stargate. 

He explored, throwing light into every corner of the room. Eventually his search revealed what he’d been looking for: the dialling device. That HAD to be what it was. It had all the symbols on it that the Stargate did, and a red jewel in the centre. The trouble was, now that he’d found it, what should he do? Even if he could move the device, it wouldn’t fit through the doorway into the antechamber, let alone through the transportation rings and up to the surface. 

He looked up. The light didn’t reach all the way to the ceiling. Presumably the Ancient Egyptians had pulled the Stargate up, out of the roof. It must have taken an incredible uprising to defeat whoever had controlled the Stargate. It was a complex designed to be defensible. It was so hard to reach the Stargate, with all the narrow passageways. All that it was really practical to send through was people. 

There was no alternative but to go back through the rings. If he had to, he could return and bring explosives to destroy the device. At least then the Nazis wouldn’t get hold of it. 

Assuming he could make the rings work. 

He stood in the circle, and did exactly as he’d done the time before. He held the amulet, and he asked Ra for help. 

The rings worked.


	11. Chapter 11

“Doktor Jones!” said the voice that greeted him. “We are so glad you could join us.” 

It took a moment for Indy’s senses to figure out where he was. He was back in the unfinished chamber, but this time it was full of Germans. Germans with guns. 

Slowly he raised his hands. 

“Drop the torch, please,” said the officer. “And also I would like the amulet.” 

Indy threw down the torch and held out the amulet. There was no way he could fight his way out of a pyramid full of Germans. 

“You will tell us how the transportation device works,” said the German. 

“I don’t think so,” said Indy. 

“You will tell us, otherwise we will kill Professor Langford. I believe you came here to save him. You have failed.” 

The officer smiled a cold, cruel smile. Indy cringed inwardly. He hated these superior, holier than thou Nazi officers. The only good thing in the situation was that they hadn’t said they’d kill Catherine, so presumably she’d escaped. Still, he couldn’t let any harm come to the Professor. He couldn’t let them kill Catherine’s father. 

“Hey,” said Indy, “I’ll tell you what I did. I stood here, held up that amulet, and asked for Ra’s help.” 

“You invoked the name of a god?” laughed the officer. 

“Yeah,” said Indy. “I know it’ll be hard for you guys, but...” 

He trailed off as the soldiers roughly took his arms and pushed him into the passageway. The followed, their guns trained on his back. There was no way they’d miss. 

He was in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

A little while later, Indy was in a tent with Professor Langford. They were tied back to back, their wrists and ankles bound together with rope. At least, thought Indy, this was a chance to ask the Professor some questions. Just in case they managed to get escape. 

“Professor Langford?” he said. 

“That is my name,” said the Professor. “How do you know me?” 

“I’m Dr Indiana Jones,” said Indy. “I was looking for you, and the device.” 

“Ah, you are the son of Henry Jones? It is so good of you to come, show the Nazis where to find the device, and then become captured.” 

“Sarcasm,” muttered Indy. 

He wriggled, trying to break free of the rope. It was no good. There was nothing in the tent that they could use to cut the rope, and to top it all there were guards outside. He could hear them chatting and sharing cigarettes. 

“Sir, I believe your daughter is still loose out there somewhere. I’m sure she’ll find us and…” 

“You brought Caterina into this?” snapped the Professor. “I do all I can to give her a good American upbringing, and you bring her here?” 

“Not exactly. She brought herself to Egypt, if you must know, and got herself captured by the nice folks who’ve been giving you your orders. I guess they were going to use her to make you do what they wanted, if it came to it,” replied Indy. 

Professor Langford sighed. 

“She is too much like her mother,” he said. “So, Dr Jones, while we are waiting perhaps you can tell me what you know of the Stargate.” 

“First of all, Sir, I’d like to know where it is,” said Indy. 

“Ah, I had it brought here. I told them it might have to be placed in the chamber for it to work,” said the Professor. 

“It’s here?” asked Indy. “We’ve gotta get it as far away from those guys as possible.” 

“I am aware that it would not be good for the Nazis to possess the Stargate. That is why I returned to Germany. I thought that if I could have it transported away from Germany I could perhaps obtain passage on a ship. Both I and the Stargate could travel back to America. I have friends in the military who are interested in my work, Dr Jones.” 

“That and you thought you could find the dialling device before them? Maybe send that somewhere else?” said Indy. 

“Yes, that was what I thought. Although I think the Stargate can be made to work without it. It is most important to get the Stargate to safety. But now I am here, and so are you. Things do not look good,” replied Professor Langford. 

“I’ve been in worse situations,” said Indy. “Much worse.”


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine shivered in the desert chill. She still had Indy’s binoculars, and she could see the tent where he’d been taken. The encampment was well lit. If they’d taken him back to Cairo she’d never have found him. 

She’d hidden in the upper tunnels until the soldiers had gone. They had searched, but she’d hidden in the King’s Chamber at the very top of the pyramid. She’d lain down behind the sarcophagus. In the poor light they hadn’t seen her, and she’d crept out after them. 

She felt in her pocket and removed her penknife. The guards wouldn’t notice her if she approached the back of the tent. Security was lax, presumably because they thought the only danger was the prisoners escaping. They didn’t expect anyone to try and break in. 

She moved as quietly as she could, although the sand made scrunching noises underfoot. Soon she was at the tent, lifting the material, peering underneath into the interior. 

“Father!” she whispered. 

Professor Langford looked at her, his face at first showing relief and then anger. 

“What are you doing here, Caterina?” he hissed. 

“Hey, glad you could make it,” added Indy. “Can you undo these ropes?” 

“Of course,” said Catherine. 

The penknife made short work of the ropes. Soon they were free. With the ropes untied, they could leave the tent the same way Catherine had entered it. They needn’t bother with the doorway. The guards would never know they’d gone. 

Moving as fast as they could, they stealthily moved away from the camp. 

“We need a plan, Professor,” said Indy. “I kinda have one worked out, but I’m going to need your help. Both of you.” 

They slowed down, taking cover amongst the numerous tombs. 

“They’re going to go back to get that dialling device,” said Indy. “We can’t stop them taking it, but we might be able to use the time they’re busy to grab the Stargate.” 

“Perhaps,” said the Professor. “But it will be difficult.” 

“Sure,” said Indy, “But you weren’t expecting anything else, right?”


	14. Chapter 14

Indy stood, watching the German encampment. It was light and most of them had left for the Great Pyramid. It was working just as he’d hoped. 

He ran, making sure no-one saw him as he flitted from cover to cover. The motor pool was his first port of call. He slashed the vehicles’ tyres and put sand in the fuel tanks. That should be enough to slow them down. The only vehicle he didn’t damage was the huge truck that carried the Stargate. It was impossible to mistake it – the crate was enormous. There was only one thing that could be in it. 

He moved back away from the camp, to where Catherine was waiting. 

“Keep an eye on that truck,” he said. 

Catherine did a mock salute and readied the binoculars. 

Indy moved on, towards the plateau. The Nazis were on the north side of the pyramid, at the entrance. Indy’s plan depended on his theory, which was based on nothing but conjecture, being correct. Once again he was relying on an archaeological hunch. 

He joined Professor Langford, who was watching the activity. 

“It is all clear on the eastern side,” said the Professor. “I hope you are correct about the chamber, Dr Jones.” 

“What, you thought it was somewhere else?” asked Indy, half joking and half deadly serious. 

Indy picked up the explosives at the Professor’s feet, making sure he had everything he needed. There was just enough firepower to cause momentary chaos without damaging the archaeology. Or so he hoped. 

He ran down, past the Sphinx, through the mastabas of officials and workers. He was glad that there were so few people around. The arrival of the Nazis had done little to allay people’s fears about impending war. Egypt had a serious tourist shortage. 

When he arrived at the pyramids of the queens he stopped to catch his breath. If this worked it would be a miracle. He’d have to run a long way once he’d started his plan in motion. Hopefully the Professor and Catherine would be able to escape, even if he didn’t make it. 

Trying to dispel such negative thoughts, he walked on. He was almost at his destination – the demolished mortuary temple. When he reached the black basalt platform he stopped. This HAD to be where the Stargate chamber was. These black slabs had to be covering the opening. Perhaps the temple was built on the slabs afterwards, to hide the chamber. They might even have forgotten the reason for the black slabs’ existence. It was impossible to say. 

Carefully, Indy planted explosives in a pattern over the slabs. If the Nazis were down there, they’d soon come to the conclusion that the only way to remove the device was through the roof. He played out the fuse, making it as long as he could. The longer it was the less distance he’d have to run back to the encampment. 

Then he waited, with the detonator ready. 

This was it.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a long wait, but thankfully the Nazis were as predictable as they’d always been. Why do anything carefully when you can save time and damage priceless archaeology? 

The explosion through the slabs was deafening. For a moment Indy thought that it must have killed everyone in the Stargate chamber, but then he heard voices. They had opened up the Stargate chamber to the outside world. 

Soldiers started to move towards the remains of the mortuary temple. The explosion had revealed the location of the underground chamber. Now they’d have to rig up a winch of some sort to lift the device to the surface. 

Indy waited for them to reach the platform. With the damage caused by their own explosion, they didn’t notice Indy’s explosives. Since he’d spread them out, some of them would still work. Some had been damaged, but he’d thought ahead. The plan had a chance. 

He detonated the explosives. The explosion sent the soldiers flying. Lots more slabs of rock fell into the chamber, and this time the people hadn’t been under cover. He didn’t stop to listen to their cries for help. He ran. He ran back to the encampment, to where Professor Langford and Catherine were stealing the truck. 

The guards were arguing, trying to decide whether they should go and investigate the explosions or not. One side said they should, because the escaped prisoners might have something to do with it, and the other said they shouldn’t, because they’d known their boss would be setting charges. They hardly noticed as Indy leaped onto the truck and yelled for Professor Langford to start the engine. 

Slowly the truck moved forward. The huge wheels spread the weight of the truck, preventing it sinking into the sand. As they gained speed the soldiers ran towards them. They shouted and waved their guns. 

Indy leant out of the cab and tipped his hat to them. One of them fired his gun, narrowly missing the fedora. Indy pulled out his revolver and returned fire. 

They had, after all, tried to damage his hat.


	16. Chapter 16

They travelled non-stop, travelling east from Cairo to Suez. It was a journey of about 70 miles, and it was slow in the huge truck. Thankfully the Nazis didn’t catch up. Their vehicles must have been too damaged to attempt a pursuit. 

Suez would mark the beginning of a long journey by boat. The port was famous for being at the mouth of the Suez canal, but there would be no escape that way. Any trip through the Mediterranean, past the countries of the Axis, would be too dangerous. The only way to get to America was to go around the coast of Africa. It was a long and dangerous journey, but it would get the Stargate to safety. 

Indy waved them off, watching Catherine disappear into the distance, her hair gently stirring in the warm Egyptian breeze. 

Maybe now he’d have time for that bath. 

\- 

HAVE RECOVERED AMULET STOP AM SENDING STOP DEVICE IS IN POLAND STOP CHAMBER SEALED STOP GOOD LUCK STOP INDY 

\- 

THE END


End file.
